camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Skilliam
Skilliam (Sk/ylar and Wi/'lliam') is the romantic/friendship pairing of Skylar Moon and William Furnival. They currently just started dating, but can't be together due to Skylar permanetly merging with Jessica Johnson. Similarites *Both go to Camp Jupiter. *Both are 16 years old. *Both feel kind of awkward and nervous around each other. *Both had bad experience with the other's gender before meeting each other. *Both miss the other. Moments September 14, 2013 *Skylar meets Will for the very first time. *Will and Skylar have a good introduction. *Will tells Skylar she is beautiful. *Skylar tells Will he's good-looking as well. *Skylar accepts Will's offer to hang out with him. September 24, 2013 *Will is shocked Skylar says yes. *Will tries to say something, but his throat feels like sandpaper. *Will becomes worried Skylar thinks he's an idiot. *Skylar feels seriously awkard, but tries not to let Will know. *Skylar suggests hanging out in the Mess Hall, so they can get to know each other more. *Will develops a crush on Skylar. *Skylar develops a crush on Will. October 1, 2013 *Will decides to ask Skylar out. *Will finds Skylar in the Mess Hall with Addie. *Will asks Skylar if she wants to go Star-Gazing near the River Bank, which she accepts. *Skylar wants to spend the rest of the night with Will. *Before Will asks Skylar out, they have a joking moment. *Will asks Skylar out, despite Skylar's shock. *Skylar tells Will about Matt, and accepts. *Will promises not to be a jerk to Skylar. *Skylar admits she likes him too. *Skylar and Will become together. Skylar's Opinion of Will Ever since Skylar had been humiliated by Matt, she'd sworn never to date any boys, as she believed they were cruel and heartless. However, upon meeting Will, she realized she was wrong, and that boys aren't really as bad as she thinks. Skylar is really glad she's dating Will, as nobody cares about her more than him. She misses Will more than anyone at Camp Jupiter, and she wants to see him again more than anything in the world, but knows that can't happen, because she's stuck inside Jessica Johnson's mind. Will's Opinion of Skylar Will had never really liked a girl before he met Skylar because all the girls at his school thought he had "problems" since he had dyslexia and ADHD. He thinks Skylar is very beautiful and was head over heels when he first met her. Skylar really understood how hard it was to be a demigod and unlike any of his other "friends" she did not make fun of him. Will really wants to ask Skylar out but is afraid he will get rejected because she won't feel the same way. Skilliam Songs #'A Year Without Rain '''by Selena Gomez #'You Can Come to Me''' by Ross Lynch and Laura Maurano Fan Interpretations 'Shippers:' MermaidatHeart-I'll miss Skilliam so bad, because I was able to show the weakness in Skylar. Skilliam is not dead, and it never will be. Noahm450-I'm going to miss this so much. I loved Skilliam because Skylar was Will's happiness after his rough past and they were just so, perfect. I agree Kelly this isn't over. But I'll miss them for now ;( Miramc22- This is a really great ship, I'm going to miss it a lot. Maybe, they shall reunite someday. 'Polls:' Do you ship Skilliam? Who DOESN'T?! Is this a trick question? No way! Will deserves better than Skylar! Where will Skylar and Will go for their date? The Mess Hall. :) The Movies. :D A concert. ;) Did you enjoy the Skilliam date? It was perfection. <3 It was okay. That wasn't even romance. Just two people making out. Do you miss Skilliam now that Jess and Skylar have merged? You have no idea. :'( Meh. Maybe a teensy bit. :| Nope. Not one inch. 'Gallery:' Skilliam02.jpg Skilliam03.jpg Skilliam04.jpg Skilliam04.png Skilliam05.jpg Outdoor-Cafeteria-782371.jpg|The Roman Mess Hall, where Will asked Skylar to the Riverbank. Roman Riverbank.jpg|The Riverbank, where Will asked Skylar out. Gravity Movie Poster.jpg|Gravity, the movie Skylar and Will saw on their first date. SkilliamTRAILER.png Category:Pairings Category:Romantic Pairings